For You
by Illusory-Soul
Summary: Naraku has found himself another 'tool'. The only problem is that he doesn't know her true purpose, and has underestimated her connections to this world. What can one who died nearly 80 years earlier offer? What can be brought back from the past...and wha


Author's Note: Okay, little-disclaimer-thingy-time! I don't own Inuyasha or any of its characters! BUT, there _are_ some original characters in this story that _do_ belong to **me! **I will make the occasional note of who my characters are, just so that no one gets confused for some reason and starts thinking they're a real character or something! And also because the characters I create are mine- and its not nice to plagerize. Thanx! And _pleeeeeaaaase_ read, review, and hopefully- eNjOy!

* * *

****

****

**Chapter 1: Summoned to the Castle**

The man approached the demon. By his scent he was undoubtedly dead.  
  
"And why does death seek me this time?" spoke the demon gently.  
  
"I know who you are..." the man stumbled forward a few more steps. His eyes were off set as he spoke to the demon.  
  
"...You will come to the castle...just follow the wind -" the man collapsed to the ground and stayed there.  
  
The youkai looked down on the corpse. " A mere puppet for the real coward."  
  
The wind suddenly picked up, pushing the mysterious youkai to the south.  
  
"Why should I go?" whispered the demon to the wind. A small black feather drifted down from the sky.  
  
"I see...you have something of mine. Something of importance."

* * *

"Ah, so the great youkai comes." Naraku sat watching through Kanna's mirror, as Kagura led the way home. He looked at the jewel he held in his hand, it wasn't the Shikon jewel, but a different one. It had no special abilities that would increase one's powers, it had a far more different power. Which in this case Naraku could use to a whole other extent.  
  
He stroked the two remaining ebony feathers that were bound around the jewel. There was no way that Inuyasha would ever live through the upcoming battle, save that the arriving youkai reject Naraku and choose death instead. Even then however, Naraku could absorb the foolish demon, and gain a vast new power.  
  
Either way he would win. There was no hope left for Inuyasha. Naraku smiled to himself. Kikyou would perish as well, as would all else who opposed him.  
  
"Kanna," Naraku spoke, " go and greet our guest."  
  
"Hai." Kanna silently left the room.  
  
Naraku remained where he was, thinking over all of the glorious victories he would win.  
"We'll have to test this demon before I get ahead of myself."

* * *

"Oh how nice." Spoke the youkai in a dull tone,"A grand welcoming."  
  
"Hmph, I must say that I'm somewhat disappointed." Spoke the Wind Sorceress as she descended on her feather. She landed and paused to take in the demon.  
  
"My name is Kagura. Heh, I wonder what he wants with you..."  
  
"Kagura," Kanna appeared. "It is time."  
  
"Yeah, no kidding." Kagura responded, "So, Kaida, is it? I hope you're not out of practice!" Kagura flicked her fan out, "Wind blades dance!"  
  
The demon jumped effortlessly out of the way.  
  
"Yes. I am Kaida. And by 'out of practice', I hope you're not apologizing for opposing me."  
  
Kaida rushed Kagura, forcing the wind-user to take flight into the air.  
  
Suddenly Kaida froze, Kanna's mirror began to draw forth the demon's soul.  
  
"Won't work!" Kaida spat, a powerful aura erupted around Kaida, pushing back the power of Kanna's mirror.  
  
- "Dance of the dragon!"  
  
Kaida spun around to face Kagura, "Fools never learn do they?"  
  
The aura continued to flow around Kaida as Kagura's assault disintegrated in it's attempt to hit its target.  
  
Kaida prepared to rush the wind youkai once again, but was halted by Kanna.  
  
"Stop." the small girl said.  
  
"It was only a test. Now...follow me." Kanna turned and walked towards the castle.  
  
Kagura stayed put and continued to glare at Kaida, who briefly looked back then left to follow Kanna.  
  
"Bitch." whispered Kagura under her breath. Slowly Kagura followed after the two, keeping a good distance from their 'guest'.  
  
For some reason, thought Kagura, "powerful youkai" didn't seem to fit Kaida. She didn't look too threatening. Perhaps that was what made her so dangerous...Kaida- the daughter of a tennyo and a youkai. She was no ordinary being, she was something else.

* * *

a.n.- Yes I know, this is a short chapter and not alot gets rolling. This is more of the basic set up and introductory. The pace _will _pick up eventually, a little more action and stage setting in the next chapter.


End file.
